


Comfort After The Nightmare

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax seeks comfort with the one he loves after his nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort After The Nightmare

Keyleth awoke when she felt something shifting against her body, feeling an arm wrapping around her waist as hair tickled her chin. Blearily, she strained her eyes to focus on the figure trying to curl itself around her until she noticed long black hair strewn against her hand as the head shifted with a moan.

 

Vax mumbled something in his sleep which sounded something like “Sorry didn’t mean to wake you…” which Keyleth had at first assumed was to his dream until the head shuffled back to glance at her and she found his usually bright chestnut eyes to be bloodshot red and his eyes sunken and bruised.

 

“Vax? What’s wrong?” Keyleth shifted slightly to gently brush his head even as he tried to hold her closer as if he was afraid she would leave him, causing Keyleth to grasp at his head and pull him into her chest.

 

“She spoke to me…she…” It come out quite muffled due to him holding onto Keyleth so tightly but Keyleth caught the gist of what he had said and froze momentarily, before gently grasping his head between her hands to pull his gaze to hers.

 

“She spoke to me Keyleth… in my dream… she said you are now fate-touched, my Champion.” Without even thinking much about it, Keyleth pressed her lips to his, trying to ignore her own tears that brimmed in her eyes as she kissed him. Vax didn’t respond at first, limply allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck as she tried to help him forget the nightmare.

 

Eventually Vax pushed her back to allow her to breathe even as he managed to lift a hand to brush it against her face. Keyleth clasped it with her left holding it against her as she watched him gather his thoughts.

 

“Vax, remember you are everything to me now. She may have your soul but I have your heart and that belongs to me, she can’t have that.” Vax nodded numbly, before moving to kiss her briefly, his arms now moving with renewed strength as they wrapped around Keyleth’s back and she responded in kind as they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
